1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communications system in particular a telephone system, for connecting mobile subscriber terminal devices, and is more particularly concerned with the connection of the mobile subscriber terminal devices via radio connections, wherein, at a central and/or a sub-central location, there are arranged storage devices which, for all users, each have stored an item of information concerning the relevant location of a user, and wherein the stored item of location information in question is used to control the switching through of a connection which is to be established to the mobile user in question.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conveyance systems, for example mass transit systems such as railroads, ships, overland buses, aircraft and the like, subscriber terminal devices, for example telephone stations, are required both for operational purposes and for the conveyance of passengers. Separate systems for user devices for the operating personnel on the one hand, and for the passengers who are to be transported, on the other hand, amount to a multiple expense with respect to supplies, space, administration and servicing of such devices. Moreover, the loading of such systems generally is not optimum. A substantial increase in the use facilities and the user comfort would avoid, on the one hand, the technical and operational disadvantages of separate systems and, on the other hand, would also offer a high degree of comfort for private users. This comfort could consist, for example, in the possibility of automatic call establishment from a traveler to a remote subscriber, or vice-versa, and, for example, the possibility of non-cash charge input.